Digital Destiny
by child-of-water-magic
Summary: When Taome gets sucked into the digital world by total accident the rest of the gang meets up with him Zoe and Koji have a huge fight over if he should stay or not Koji ends up walking away from her and Takuya and Tamoe follow while Zoe, JP, and Tommy set


** Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from digimon season 4 so I cannot say I have ownership over them or their digimon. The only character I own in Taome and his digimon spirit of water Rainmon and his beast spirit Kalimon.

** Summary:** When Taome gets sucked into the digital world by total accident the rest of the gang meets up with him Zoe and Koji have a huge fight over if he should stay or not Koji ends up walking away from her and Takuya and Tamoe follow while Zoe, JP, and Tommy set their own course.

"Digital Destiny"

By: kouga'slittleangel2004

Chapter 1: Taome Spirit of the Ocean

In the real world Taome's POV

After a long day of school, Taome walked through the train station it was his only way home from school after his mother died his father had left him alone to his aunt and uncle who lived in Japan. Taome was born in Japan of two Americans he was born here but was raised in America. Everything was so hard to take in the new friends and the lost torment that burned in his soul. Taome stepped on the train picking up his cell phone to hear a weird voice calling him asking him for his destiny he answer "No" Taome stepped out the train, seeing a goggle headed boy rush into an elevator as he looked confused before chasing after him his blue eyes searching for him.

The goggled headed boy got onto an elevator at the last second and he got on the next elevator and followed him. The elevator went down slowly below the basement. Taome took the elevator to the bottom seeing the goggle headed boy rush into a train he looked around slightly seeing only a few kids get on trains and others standing around he ran around searching his blond hair lightly twirling in mid air then back to place.

The train's whistle blew into the air and the trains left not leaving anymore in sight so kids could get on as the rest of the kids that didn't get on the trains started to slowly drain into the elevators. Taome sighed and turned around to see a train still left it was black and blue he ran to the train and got on and off he went into the digital world to fulfill an unwanted destiny.

Some digital months later

Takuya the goggle headed brunet walked onward as they all could human spirit evolve Takuya the spirit of fire, Agunimon, Tommy the spirit of ice, Kumamon, Koji the spirit of light, Lobomon, Zoe the spirit of wind, Kazemon, and JP the spirit of thunder, Beetlemon. They were on a journey to find the Forest Terminal it isn't as easy as you think when you have four psycho digimon on your trail, Ranamon spirit of water, Grumblemon spirit of earth, Mercurymon spirit of steel, and Arbormon spirit of wood.

Koji sighed bored out of his mind, before there was a Trailmon's whistle blowing in the distance. Zoe smiled. "Finally a Trailmon maybe we can ride it." She said standing at the station where the doors opened and a boy walked out. He had blond short hair tied into a small ponytail like in colonial times, semi-muscular body, and was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt with shoes. He walked out and the Trailmon left them and the other five groaned not because of the boy but because they had to walk.

"Who are you??" Takuya asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Taome." Taome said shyly he was horrible around people he had friends but he didn't know these people.

"Well Taome welcome to the digital world I'm Bokomon" a small creature with a horn on his head said. "and this is Takuya" he pointed to the one with the goggles on his head. "and Koji" pointed to Koji the one with a bandana on his head. "and Tommy and JP and Zoe." He pointed to Tommy the smallest human and to the biggest human for JP and to the girl for Zoe.

"Hi Taome nice to meet you." Zoe said smiling, Takuya also smiled and Koji rolled his eyes. Tommy smiled and shook his hands and JP just stood there. Takuya started walking onward and so did the others Taome following them.

Taome looked into the sky it was black and Takuya stopped to set up camp and get some food. Zoe and Tommy got some leaves for beds as Taome just looked into the night sky his eyes tearing up his dad probably didn't care that he existed. Tommy came back to see Taome crying and Zoe saw him crying too. Takuya walked back with wood and Koji came back with some fish and apples. JP came back with fish and Taome sighed, his sigh creating a light rush of white air before it vanished.

"I'm sorry I have to go." He said before running into the forest night. Koji sighed and rolled his eyes he placed the wood by the small fire Takuya was creating and he left after Taome. Taome stopped and started to cry hysterically now he missed his family so much his aunt was about to pass on and his uncle was in the war. Koji saw the boy crying in a fetal position and almost wanted to cry on the inside but on the outside he sort of cared a little he got on his knees and placed the boys head in his lap trying to comfort him the way his mother would.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a non-caring voice and Taome looked up to see Koji stroking Taome's head.

"My family sometimes it feels like I'm all alone in this world, my mom died when I was little and my father who took care of me some years ran away my aunt is about to die and my uncle is in the army." He said sitting up Koji taking his hand out Taome's hair.

Koji nodded and they talked for a while until Zoe called them for dinner. Koji stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes offering a hand to Taome. Taome took the hand as Koji pulled him up and he started to blush lightly. Taome stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes as he followed Koji into sweet nighttime.

Next morning…

Taome awoke before everyone and looked a Koji and his heartbeat started to speed up. Taome took some breaths and got up and walked to the stream nearby. He stripped himself of the clothes he was wearing and the ribbon in his hair to hold the ponytail. He stepped into the cold stream the water covering his private parts as he stepped in. He started to clean the dirt and stuff off of his body and out of his hair.

Koji awoke next and looked around but only heard light splashing and he went to see what it was. As he walked through the camp he saw that Taome had left the group. Koji walked to the source of the sound and saw Taome naked in the stream bathing and humming softly. Koji scanned the boy's body looking at every detail. Taome turned around and giggled softly. "Koji you peeping Tom" he said sinking into the water blushing before he heard some rusting and heard a splash and Koji with no clothes on was right in front of him and he blushed deeply and turned around.

"Well I need to bathe you don't mind do you?" Koji asked

"No not at all." Taome replied starting to wash Koji's back. "You don't mind me washing you back do you??"

"No it feels nice." Koji said moving his back closer to Taome and Taome started to gently blush.

A couple minutes later

Taome finished getting dressed again and walked with Koji behind him in his clothes letting both their hair air dry. Koji hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry about your life maybe when we get out of this we can go to a movie?"

To be continued


End file.
